


No Forces Can Stop Us

by stardustinthesky



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinthesky/pseuds/stardustinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No forces can stop us; in this life and in the next." Tag fic to 6x16 "Change of Heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Forces Can Stop Us

* * *

 

_The Klingon hearts destroyed the gods who created them and turned the heavens to ashes. To this very day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts._

\- Traditional story of the Klingon creation.

 

* * *

 

_Louk, ajeek CHIM-ta law._

 

The way she had talked about Curzon had caught him by surprise. She’d worn that ridiculous dress and hat at the time, but he still remembered how tanned she looked, her skin golden, as if she had exposed herself to an artificial sun in one of Quark's holosuites on numerous occasions.

 

She looked so pale in comparison, now. Even under the natural sunlight, her skin was taking on a sickly shade of grey, her face ashen.

 

But her eyes still held that same amused glint whenever she said a joke in the hopes of getting a smile out of him; a look that had both disconcerted and thrilled him many times. He knew what she was doing; her body was slowly but surely giving up and yet, her mind still clung to every last shred of hope there was and, though he should have been surprised, he found himself doing the same thing.

 

But there was duty and the mission, and his wife was trying to keep going and act as if she could actually follow him all the way to the gates of hell, even though she was slowly and painfully bleeding out. (she was not biologically Klingon, but she was one at heart and he’d realized what seemed like a long time ago now that it was the only thing that mattered.

 

And he felt _torn_ about what it truly meant.)

 

"Worf, you have to go on without me, and I know that. I _understand_."

 

"My duty requires that I complete the mission regardless of my personal feelings," he replied as if on auto-pilot, Starfleet regulations drilled deep into him. Even it sounded ridiculous and _wrong_ as he spoke the words to his wife, but he was Klingon and a Starfleet officer and it _was_ expected of him, and it was all there was for him not to be overcome with that dreadful, sinking feeling that it was the last time he was ever going to see her alive.

 

_Just kiss me and go_ , she said then and he lingered, committing the feel of her in his arms to his memory; eyes closed, he pictured the mirth in her bright eyes, and the amused, pleased smile just like the first time when she'd worn that green dress and the ridiculous hat and _Yes, but I'm much prettier than he was_.

 

And so he went.

 

But not for long, as he learned that even a great warrior could not stand against his own heart.

 

_DaHjaj 'oHbe' QaQ jajvam._

 

(Today is not a good day to die.)

 

*

 

_She was my wife and I could not leave her._

 

—end

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the Klingon translation of "today is not a good day to die", I referred to the Bing translator (Bing has actually included Klingon!) since I could only find the translation for "today IS a good day to die" on KLI and other related sites. I do not speak or write Klingon (I wished I had time to learn, though!), so I hope it is a close and accurate enough translation.


End file.
